Commander Reliana
|class = |faction = Knights of the Dragon |rank = Commander |services = |occupation = |location = Tamahl's Memory Arakaul's Memory Reliana's Memory |region = Wrothgar |province = High Rock |quests = The Ashes of Our Fathers |voice = |dlc = Orsinium }} Commander Reliana is a Breton who was a Knight of the Dragon during the First Era. Her mentor was Lord Trystan, whom she also served as an assistant to. She killed General Mercedene, one of the most famed and fierce Forsworn in history. Interactions The Ashes of Our Fathers In Honor's Rest, the burial chamber of one of Gaiden Shinji's disciples, Tamahl, is found. It contains a Memorial Pool, imbued with his memory of Shinji and Lord Trsytan prior to the duel of Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk. After drinking from the pool, you is transported to the memory as Tamahl. There, you can find Shinji arguing with Trystan, with Commander Reliana spectating. She can be spoken to, and states that she wishes to visit the Arena of Gaiden Shinji when the siege ends. In the next memorial pool, the memory of one of Baloth Bloodtusk's lieutenants, Arakaul, is found. It is imbued with his memory of Commander Reliana delivering a message to Baloth: Commander Reliana: "Sir... in addition to the king's letter, Lord Trystan wishes to convey his sincere condolences." Baloth Bloodtusk: "'Sir?' I am no knight. Call me 'savage' as you would behind our backs. Commander Reliana: "I will not, sir. 'Treat all with honor until proven otherwise,' as my Lord Trystan teaches." Baloth Bloodtusk: "Does your Lord Trystan think I'm above killing the messenger―especially a message such as this?" Commander Reliana: "I do not presume, sir. I deliver the message as my lord requests―and his condolences." Baloth Bloodtusk: "Well, presume yourself a bowl of stew before you run back to your lord. I'll not feed you to my cubs. Today." Commander Reliana: "Yes. Yes, sir." Baloth Bloodtusk: "Arakaul, we must speak." After talking to Baloth, you can speak to Reliana regarding her occupation and her opinions on the siege. Later on, after drinking from the final memorial pool in Shinji and Baloth's chamber, you are transported to a memory of Commander Reliana herself. It takes place in the First Orsinium, during Shinji and Baloth's duel. As Reliana, you find Rokaug, Baloth's brother who was said to be deceased. He reveals that General Mercedene kept him captive, and that Joile will assassinate both Shinji and Baloth. After Shinji and Baloth are shot by Joile's Archers, Trsytan can be spoken to, and tasks you with killing General Mercedene for her treachery. Once that is done, he can be found speaking to Baloth's brother, Rokaug. Trystan can then be spoken to, notifying him of Mercedene's death and Joile's betrayal. And then says that he plans to bury Shinji and Baloth in a tomb, under Shinji's wishes, with Rokaug agreeing. You must then later leave the memory. Conversations As Tamahl As Arakaul '''So what's your story?' "I serve my Lord Trystan, as you serve Baloth Bloodtusk. But... you don't exactly serve him, do you? Arakaul, wasn't it?" :That's my name. And I don't serve anyone. "I've noticed. You insult one another, then laugh about it. The Savage Sons allow him to lead, is that it? It's not the sort of honor I know, but... I can see how he earned your respect." ::Was your Lord Trystan the one who killed Baloth's brother? "What? No! Mercedene's troops were to blame for... I cannot speak for Lord Trystan, or my king. But for myself... this siege should have ended years ago. It pleases none but the crows." :::Then why not end it? "Because I serve a lord and obey his commands. Because my lord serves a king, and obeys his commands. It is the way of things, where I'm from. I've said too much. Thank you for the food. It is an unexpected kindness." Trivia *She is the only character from the quest "The Ashes of Our Fathers" to appear in all three memories. Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Bretons Category:Online: Knights of the Dragon Members Category:Online: Deceased Characters